Caught
by AlyssaVictoria
Summary: What if Rose and Dimitri were caught? Set a week after the Cabin. No strigoi attack either.
1. Prologue

**My new story! Hope you like and tell me if you want me to continue Love Never fades! So yeah here it is love you all! REVIEW -Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Miss Hathaway, you and Guardian Belikov have done some inappropriate behavior. Seeking around together, the cabin, inappropriate conversations! I'm sorry, but one of you has to leave St. Vladimir." Headmistress Kirova said to us.

We were recently caught in the gym kissing and we were sent to Headmistress Kirova immediately. She made us tell her everything that happened between us.

"I'll leave," Dimitri said. Kirova nodded and looked down to her papers.

"No, I should leave, Lissa needs her guardian." Dimitri looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, Miss Hathaway you will leave today after your last class. Use the rest of this period to get pack. You will tell no one that you are leaving. Is that clear?"

"What about Lissa! She is my best friend! I tell her everything." Kirova shook her head.

"No one! IS THAT CLEAR MISS HATHAWAY?" She screamed. I hunched back into my seat and nodded.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Okay go now. Guardian Belikov please stay here." I got up and looked at Dimitri one last time and continued out the door. I walked to my room in tears. When I reached the dorms I ran up to my room and shut the door.

I packed all my clothes and items in four suitcases before crying softly on my bed.

I'm leaving Lissa and I cant even say bye to her! She's been my best friend forever! Since the victor thing and Mason thing we've been telling each other that things are going to get better, but now its not going to get better. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

I got up and opened the door, there stood Guardian Stan Alto with his guardian mask on.

"Your plane is here early. Be ready to leave in fifteen. I'll take your suitcases now." I nodded and pointed to my suitcases. He came inside and picked them up and left. I looked at the clock and saw that I had been in the room for three periods. Lunch is right about now. I thought about Lissa and shook my head.

"Screw it." I grabbed my coat and ran to the cafeteria. I got there within five minutes thanks to Dimitri's laps. I ran inside and scanned the room for Lissa. I found her sitting at the normal table with Christian and Eddie. I ran to the table and jumped into her arms.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I'm leaving the school, I just wanted to tell you bye and I love you." I ran out before I could hear her response. I ran to the gates and found Stan there with Headmistress Kirova.

"Goodbye Miss Hathaway." Kirova said. I nodded and walked toward the cars and sat in the front seat. Stan entered through the drivers seat next to me. We drove on to the airport and got on the private plane.

Stan said goodbye and watched me get onto the plane. I sat near the window and watched tv until the plane left the airport. I watched the city go past me, and stared crying as I saw the academy.

I'm never going to be Lissa's guardian now. I fell asleep after thirty minutes of crying.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Would you like some water Miss Hathaway?" The flight attendant asked me.

"No thank you." She nodded and walked back to the attendant room.

It's been three hours and ten minutes since I left the academy and all I felt was pain. I usually argued about how much I hate Montana, but you don't know how much you miss something until it's gone. Gone, out of your grasp.

I still don't know where I'm going, whether it's a school or a Dhampir city, or even to my mom. I've been trying to ask one of the attendants, but they keep ignoring me like I'm a blood whore or something. Figures everyone probably knows. My life will never be the same.

"We will be arriving at the airport in five minutes, please buckle up your seatbelts and sit back and relax." The intercom said. I sat back and buckled up my seat belt. I closed my eyes, too afraid to see where I was.

I felt the bumps come and when the plane reached the ground, I felt like I was skating on ice.

"Thank you for riding the vampire express. Please recommend us to your friends. Thank you once again." The intercom said for the last time.

I got up and grabbed my two suitcases and a guardian grabbed my other two. We walked to the front of the airport where my car was waiting for me.

While we were waiting, I looked around me and saw a bunch of casinos surrounding a lot of hotels. Vegas. That's where they sent me. Vegas. It was light outside so it looked about nine in the morning, human time.

A black tinted car finally came around the corner and stopped in front of us. The guardian helped me put my bags in the trunk before pushing me into the back seat, while he got into the passenger seat.

There was a man with black hair in the drivers seat. He was wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans. I would think he was cute if I didn't fall in love with Dimitri.

The driver turned around to face me. His eyes were green-ish blue-ish with perfect olive skin.

"Hello, Miss Hathaway. I am Guardian Salvatore. I will be your mentor for the rest of your senior year. You are going to attend St. Luke's Academy also. Any questions?"

Another hot mentor, great.

I nodded and looked out the window. Guardian Salvatore started driving on. We were driving for about twenty minutes when we reached the academy and boy was it huge. It's probably the size of ten football fields. What a year this is going to be, I thought.

When Guardian Salvatore reached the gate, he said a few things in Russian before the guy at the gate let us in. We parked in the parking lot west of the academy and walked on. Guardian Salvatore and the other guardian carried my suitcases while I walked up the hill.

When we reached the academy, we walked straight to the headmistress's office. Guardian Salvatore exchanged some words with the office aid, and she gave me my schedule and a map. The other guardian led me to the headmistress's office with guardian Salvatore behind me.

He gently knocked on the door and out loud came a 'Come in'.

We walked in and the first thing I saw was the bookcase behind the headmistress. There were at least five in the room. There was a tv in the right corner, near the door and a desk.

The headmistress gestured to a seat and I walked over and sat down.

"So! Miss Hathaway. Welcome to St Luke's! I am Headmistress Casnova. Your fighting skills look very advanced and I see that you already killed your first two strigoi. Quiet impressive. Your behavior on the other hand is unacceptable. I see that you were transferred here because you were seem kissing your ex mentor, am I correct?" I nodded and she continued on. " Okay so here at Luke's we have a great program where we let the students start all over. So this behavior record can be erased if you do not cause any trouble. Do you accept?" I nodded.

"Great! I will let you unpack and your classes start tonight. So I suggest taking a nap to get back on vampire schedule." I nodded and she let me out. Me and Guardian Salvatore were walking to the Dhampir, girl dorms.

"Flirting with a mentor. Tsk tsk, Rosemarie." Guardian Salvatore said. I shrugged.

"It's nothing. And please do not call me Rosemarie or I swear I will rip your-" He interrupted me.

"Now, now what did Headmistress Casnova say again? Oh right you have to be on your best behavior!" He grinned evilly at me.

"How old are you anyways?" I said to him cruelly. He laughed.

"Twenty." I laughed harshly.

"Now what are you doing here big boss?" He ignored the nickname and replied.

"My mori is here at the academy so I stay here. You are my first student."

"Oh. Well big boss you act like your five years old. Grow. Up." I said. He laughed once again and smiled.

"I'm going to have some fun with you. You remind me of me when I was your age."

"Which wasn't too long ago. Right. I'm seventeen." I said.

"Correct," He smiled at me and looked at the building we stopped at. "Well here we are, Dhampir girl dorms. Walk inside and Jane should be at the desk. She will show you your room and room mate." A roommate, great….

"Okay," I walked inside and met an older mori in her thirties with light reddish brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway." She nodded and looked at her computer. She typed a few things before turning around grabbing two keys.

"These are your room keys. One if you lose one. Follow me." She led me up to the third floor and in a room on the right. She knocked on the door lightly and a girl with curly brown hair opened it.

"Oh hi! I'm Rebecca! Come in, come in. I can handle it from here Jane." Jane nodded and walked back down the stairs.

"You must be Rosemarie. Or do you prefer Rose? I met your mom and she always says Rose this, Rose that. So Rose right?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry am I annoying you? Sorry I like to blab a lot." I shook my head.

"No, no! I like that you like to blab. I thought I was the only one. Like one time in class I kept going on and on and on. Okay not I'm blabbing. Sorry." She smiled and gave me hug.

"We are going to be the best of friends!" The rest of the time she helped me unpack and told me the hours of the day. We compared schedules and found out we have all the same classes together.

After finishing up my side of the room she let me rest along with herself.

For the first time in hours, I didn't cry. I felt like I belong here. Even though I am going to miss Lissa. She will always be my sister forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay! and I want to give a thanks to an awesome comment that made me realize that I made Rose too, nice. Thank you Slushiesandchoccolate. You made me realize that this is Rose, not me. I've been thinking that rose is a nice girl because thats how I am, sweet and welcoming. I haven't read vampire academy in a longg time so I haven't been thinking about the real rose hathaway so here it is! The new rose! LOL so thanks for reading! And review! Bad or good comments teach me how to change things so yeah REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Okay so that is the Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 class, which is 2nd period. There is Weight Training and Conditioning, which is 3rd period. And over there is our 4th period class, Senior Language Arts- Novices. After 4th period we have lunch in the cafeteria. After lunch we have 5th period, Animal Behavior and Physiology. For 6th period we have Pre-calculus, next to it is Mori Culture 4, and it happens to be our 7th period. Right there is Slavic Arts. And finally, here we are, first period, Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques." Rebecca said pointing to each classroom or grassy area.

We entered 1st period and Rebecca took her mat while I went to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm new." I told him. He nodded and pointed to a mat where a boy is sitting.

"I'm Professor Snake and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. You will be Josh's combat partner; he is the best in the class. When I heard you were coming I planned to set him up with Rebecca, but when I saw your file, I was impressed. So good luck and I'm glad to have you in this class." I smiled and nodded and walked to my mat.

I sat down and started stretching. Josh reminded me too much of Jesse so I decided to ignore him through out the class.

"Um hello? Are you blind or something or did you forget to say something?" He said to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Bye." I said before stretching again.

"Bitch." He muttered. I looked at him and stood up.

"What did you just call me?" I said angrily.

"B-I-T-C-H. Did they not teach you vocabs at the academy for the weak?" He said rudely. Who did this kid think he was? Well then again no one new me, maybe if I just hit him once.

I clenched my palm in anger. This kid was seriously getting on my nerves. Boy was he exactly like Jesse.

"Do not mess with me. I just lost the love of my life, my best friend, and not to mention my home. So piss me off one more time and I swear to god I will rip your head off," I said through my teeth. Usually I would have gotten a scared expression, but not this kid. All he did was, laugh.

"Oh I want to see you try." That really pissed me off, I kicked him in the gut, which made him go down. I felt my foot go straight at the face after. He stood up ready to fight.

The whole class was screaming fight, fight, fight, fight, but the only thing that mattered was my fist in this guy's face.

He tried to punch my lower rib, but I easily blocked it. That gave me enough time to push him down on the floor and I started to punch him in the face.

By the time Professor Snake broke us apart, Josh's nose was already broken, and he hadn't laid a finger on me.

Snake had pull me away by my waist and literally through me across the room. Rebecca instantly came to my side and helped me up.

"Hathaway! Office now!" He screamed at me. He bent down to examine Josh's nose.

"He called me a bitch! Don't you freaking think he should be the one to go to the bitch's office!" I screamed back. Everyone gasped at my words and stepped away from me, even Rebecca.

Snake stood up and stared at me.

"OFFICE, NOW!" HE screamed again. I clenched my teeth and stormed off to the office.

Shit. Headmistress Casnova already warned me about my behavior. If I continue with my attitude, I'll get sent away, again. Maybe even not to a school, they might send me to a Dhampir city because no other academy will accept me.

How much I wish no one caught us in the gym. I wouldn't be here. I would be happy, with my best friend, my love, and all my friends. I wonder what is going on at the academy. I took this chance to be alone and sat on a bench. I quickly got into Lissa's head.

"I can't believe she's gone!" She cried into Christian's arms.

"Dimitri wont even tell me what happened! All he said was to forget about it! FORGET ABOUT IT HA! She's my best friend! How could I forget my best friend!"

"It's okay, it's okay." He whispered back in her ear. I left her mind after feeling all the pain from her and found myself back in the academy on the bench.

I continued walking toward the office when I felt an urge to hurt someone. That feeling stayed with me the rest of the way to the office. I walked into the Headmistress's office without a knock and started yelling.

"Don't yell at me! He called me a bitch and before you start bitching out. You should hear the class's side of the story!" She stared at me angrily and then I realized what I had said.

"Detention! Rest of the week!" She screamed.

"What! What the hell is wrong with you! What about Josh? What is he getting!" I screamed back.

"A broken nose, Miss Hathaway. You broke his nose!" I grinned.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've broken someone's nose." I muttered.

"Would you like to make it two weeks Miss Hathaway?" She said.

"Seriously! What's wrong with this god damn school!" I screamed as I walked out of the office. I ran to my dorm in a matter of minutes and laid on my bed.

That feeling of hurting someone was still in my head. Then I realized it was the darkness from Lissa. Crap. I think I'm going to ditch the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! yay! SO hay guys! and Gals! Um I will be updating this story everyday! So remember to check back tomorrow and btw! Add this story to your story alert! It makes things so much easier! Don't you think! Anyways here we are! If you have any questions or anything just review or message me :D so here we go! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Rose! Get up!" A screaming in my ear said. I turned around in my bed an mumbled no under my breath.

"Get the hell up! You already skipped half of your classes, I don't think the teachers would want you to see you skipped dinner too!" The voice said again. I turned around in my bed and opened my eyes. Rebecca was the only one in the room and she was getting ready.

"Fine," I muttered. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and let it fall down to my hips. I put on more lip-gloss; on the top of the one I put on this morning and walked outside the bathroom. I walked to my closet and took out a black tank top with jeans. I hurried and put them on and looked back into my closet. I rumbled through my training bag for my eye necklace when my stake fell out and onto the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Rebecca screamed. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"A stake?" I said wiggling it in my fingers.

"I know what it is! I'm not retarded, but why the hell do you have one!" She said. I took a breath and motioned her to sit on my bed. She did a second after I sat down.

"Last year at my old school, we went to a winter lodge. There had been strigoi know abouts and no one was doing anything about it so I told my friends. I soon realized what a bad idea it was to look for them so I called the plan off. My friends went on without me including a mori. They took a mori with them. I went after them, but I needed a mori to do compulsion on a guard. I took my old mori's boyfriend and instead of using compulsion, because he wasn't strong enough, he knocked him out. I told him to go, but he said no the guard already knew he was involved so he came with me. We finally found my friends and they found nothing. Walking back to the train station a group of humans attacked us. Going after the mori first, we had to stop, cause you know, they come first. So they trapped us and strigoi were feeding off my friend, wanting to kill us all. The mori I brought was able to burn the ropes off with his element and we got to upstairs. It was light out so it was an advantage the two strigoi in charge found us. I told the rest of them to leave, and they did so. Except a friend, Mason. He was killed in the fight. I was so angry that I killed both of the strigoi. When we were escaping I picked up a stake that I found. When I killed them, I kept the stake. (Fake! LOL I wanted rose to have a stake so I made up that last part since the strigoi attack never happened.)"

I can't believe I was telling her all this stuff even though I just met her, but I hadn't been able to talk to anyone after I left. Lissa was always next to me, always there for me, but now I have nobody.

"Wow! So wait if you already killed your first two strigoi, don't you think the school would keep you? Why are you here?" She asked. I sighed and looked down.

"I had a relationship with my mentor," I quietly said. She gasped and stood up.

"ROSE!" She screamed at me.

"I know, I know! But I loved him too much." I said.

"No! I mean, Rose! Why did you let them stop you! Love is love! I saw you beat up the best student the world has ever seen. Well now I guess its you, but that's beside the point!" She screamed back.

"I know! I want to go back so bad! I miss my love, my best friend, friends, hell I even miss the teachers! When I came to St Luke's I made a promise to myself that if I behave here I can get back to the academy, but I already messed the hell up! What do I do!" She hesitated for a minute then smiled.

"Don't do anything bad! All you have to do is control your feelings until 1st period and take it out on Josh!" I laughed and smiled.

"I like that idea, but wont Professor Snake think otherwise?" I asked.

"When he set you up with Josh, he knew it was going to be a good fight. Just make it better for him to watch," She said smiling.

"Thanks you sure do know how to make a person feel better." I said. She nodded and gave me a hmph. I got up and held out my hand.

"Shall we go to lunch?" I asked her. She laughed and took my hand. I helped her up and let go. I think I could like it here, as long as I have a chance to go back to the academy.

The cafeteria was almost the size of a football field too. The reason is probably because the whole school eats together. To the left of the main doors the elementary school ate. In the middle, the middle school ate. There wasn't that many little kids, which made it better for the high school. There was probably 500 kids in the high school.

I followed Rebecca to the lunch line and she passed me passed me tray. I picked up an apple and salad, while Rebecca picked a chicken leg.

While I followed Rebecca to the table, I looked around and found that the Dhampir's and Mori's were separated. I planned to ask Rebecca later about it.

While we passed a table I saw Josh looking at his nose in a mirror. I smirked and laughed. Rebecca turned around and saw what I was laughing about and smiled.

"He deserved everything he got." She said. I nodded and agreement and continued walking. We walked to a table with 3 people already sitting down. Rebecca sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"Guys this is Rose," She said as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Aura and this is my twin Natasha." A blonde girl said also pointing to her twin. They were fraternal twins too, because one had a bigger nose than the other.

"Hi, I'm Aleksandr." A boy said. The only thing that made me so interested was his looks. He looked exactly like Dimitri. He was a younger version with short hair.

"The defender of men." He said and Rebecca laughed, but I kept staring at his mouth.

He had a Russian Accent too.


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Yay! haha so um I want to thank everyone for reading my stories and to everyone who reviews! So yeah! Please Review! It helps me! If you have a problem about my story just tell me. Must people don't like the truth thats bad, but it helps me. Makes me a better writer. **

**So review! thanks! -lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_He had a Russian Accent_

Shit, I thought. He's Russian and he looks exactly like Dimitri. Way to go world. Making my life so much more complicated.

"So Rose I heard you killed Josh in Combat this morning. Wish I was there, I would love to see a girl kick Josh's ass. Especially a cute one like you." I stared at him for thrity seconds before responding.

"What the hell is that supposed to me? That girls aren't stronger than boys?" I said. He immediately shook his head.

"No, no, no. I'm just saying that the last girl who fought with Josh, she got a broken leg," I know I was taking this the wrong way, but I had to make sure I felt nothing for this guy. He is too much like Dimitri and it would take a bulldozer to keep me away.

"So you assume that all girls can't fight him? That each and one of them will get hurt? That all of us are fragile?" I said louder. Everyone around me looked at me shocked and confused.

"No, um never mind," He said. I nodded.

"Okay," Ha! I won. Score one for Rose Hathaway. Zero for Mr. Defender of Men.

"Okay, well did you guys hear about the age law?" Natasha said. We all shook our heads.

"Well Queen Tatiana made a new law that sixteen year olds can graduate to become a guardian, starting next year." She said.

"What the hell! Who does she think she is sending out sixteen year olds to fight!" I yelled.

"The Queen? She can do anything Rose," Aura said.

"I know that, but who does she think she is determining if our kind can fight that early!" The table looked at each other and nodded.

"Your right! I'm going to tell my mentor to go talk to her." Aleksandr said. I nodded.

"Good, wait she's in the academy?" I asked and Aura nodded.

"She wanted to talk to a student about something." Suddenly the whole room stood up when the door opened. Our table stood up too. The Queen walked to the stage in front of the room and motioned us to sit.

"Hello, students. I wanted to speak to you about the age law. Will Rose Hathaway please stand up," I looked at my friends in horror and stood up.

"Miss Hathaway, is it true you killed your first Strigoi a couple of months ago?" I glanced at my friends and nodded.

"Yes," The whole room started whispering wows, and seriously.

"It true you killed two of them on your own?" I looked down and my feet.

"Yes, but my friends required a distraction." I said.

From two tables down, Josh gave a sarcastic hpmh. I looked toward him and gave him the death stare, which shut him up.

"That is all I need to know," She started to leave the room, but I stopped her.

"This law is the most fucked-up law I ever heard," I screamed. The whole room started arguing and yelling.

"Please be quiet!" Tatiana said. She looked back at me.

"Miss Hathaway, do no forget that I can remove you from your studies and to your father," She said. Everyone started to whisperer about me leaving.

"DO NOT FORGET HOW MASON DIED! HE WAS A GOOD NOVICE! HE WAS SEVENTEEN! AND HE DIED! IF YOU SEND A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD OUT TO FIGHT THERE IS A 100% CHANCE THAT THEY. WILL. DIE." I screamed. The whole room went silent. Not even Josh making a noise.

"My people need protection, Miss Hathaway, without our protection we will die," I shook my head in anger.

"My people will die out faster," I simply said. Those final words made the whole room go out in crazy. I sat back down and the table and my friends started yelling with a mori table next to us. Guardian Salvatore came rushing toward me and pulling my arm.

"Lets go, they are planning to kick you out," I nodded and looked at my friends.

" Got to run," I said. They looked at Big boss and nodded. I ran out of the cafeteria with him, and into the gym.

"Welcome to your first training! Your last mentor told me you ran 12 laps in five minutes so I'm going to double it. 24 laps in ten minutes. Can you do that?" I nodded and thought of him talking to Dimitri.

"I will run with you,"

We ran our twenty-four laps in under four minutes. A new record, I didn't even think I could run that fast.

"Wow, you run fast. I had to keep catching up with you." I laughed and smiled.

"It's going to take you a week for you to learn how I run," He laughed and nodded. We walked back into the gym and started to stretch.

"I liked what you said in there, to Queen Tatiana. Someone had to set her straight," He said. I laughed and nodded.

"Hell yeah! Who in the right mind sends teenagers to fight the undead?" I said.

"Her, it sucks how she thinks she could control all of us." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, earlier today, you were a total ass, now your all goody, goody with me. Like what the hell is that all about?" He smiled and laughed.

"Just had some fun. It's strange how you had a relationship with your mentor though. I never heard anything like that. Who was he?" He asked.

"Guardian Belikov, he is twenty four years old," I said.

"Damn, seven years apart. You guys must have been in love," I nodded. I looked down and smiled. I thought about all the good times I had with him.

"We sure were, still are. Well at least I am," He picked my chin up and looked me in the eyes.

"Of course he is, you are a beautiful, independent girl. Who would not be in love with you," I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Big Boss," He smiled and stood up.

"Okay, lets fight!" I laughed and stood up. I got into my fighting stand and looked him in the eye.

He threw the first punch; hit me right in the gut. I quickly restrained myself and kicked him in the stomach.

He gave a grunt noise, but immediately looked back to me. He tried punching me in the face, but I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it.

He screamed in pain and I quickly kicked him in the knees. That last blow made him fall to the ground. I was able to get on top of him and put my fist on his heart.

"Dead," I said.

"Nice job, Hathaway. Guardian Belikov must have been a great mentor!" I shrugged and realized I was still on top of him.

"Oh, sorry!" I said. I tried to stand up, but I tripped myself and fell right back on top of him. Our faces were only two inches apart. I tried to get up again, but he pulled me back.

Our faces were now touching foreheads.

"You are really beautiful, Rose." He said. His lips drew closer to mine, parting on the way and soon after touching mine. He was kissing me, and I was kissing back.

He rolled around and now he was on top of me. Never breaking the kiss once. The kiss grew more and more passionate. One second it was our lips, the next my neck. His hand creased along my thigh softly.

What am I doing? I though. I could get in trouble, again! I quickly pushed him off and stood up, breathing heavily.

"Don't you remember how I got kicked out?" I yelled. " I had a relationship with my mentor! I can't do it again, sorry," I said. I ran out of the room and to the dorms. I ran up the stairs once I got inside and unlocked the door to my room. I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got inside. I softly started to cry. Why me? Why do I have to fall for the older guys?

The thing is, the whole time I was kissing him, I kept imagining Dimitri.


	6. Set in chapter 1 Dimitri's POV

**Okay so I have gotten requests on Dimitri's POV and just for your information I am bad at guys POV so yeah. This is set right after Rose took one last look at him in Headmistress Kirova's office.**

**Review!**

**-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Set in Chapter 1<p>

Dimitri's POV

The last look she gave me felt like a big hole in my chest. Like a guardian was able to stake me in the heart. The last time I saw her, felt like hell. I just wish we could go back in time and stop the guardian from seeing us.

Headmistress Kirova left right after Rose and told me to wait for her. When she left the room I stood up and hit the wall. I just wanted my Roza back, I just wanted to see her eyes, hear her laugh, watch her flip her beautiful brown hair one last time.

I remembered the first time I saw her, watched the way she protected the princess, her hair, the way I saw her give blood to the princess to keep her alive. She was generous, bad, but in a good way, a good guardian. She was a perfect girl.

My thoughts were interrupted when Headmistress Kirova came in.

"Sorry about that, okay so. Lets talk about your punishment Mr Belikov," She said taking off her jacket.

"Okay, you will be assigned a new student, she will be arriving tomorrow. Your punishment will be that you have to, um never forget the punishment. Rose leaving is punishment enough. You may leave." I stood up and walked out of her office.

I sat on a bench just outside the office and put my head in my hands. She should be leaving in a couple of hours. My love, gone, out of my life.

I can imagine her smile, and laughing while we are training in the gym. Rolling around on each other. Happily together, forever. Soon my daydream faded into a horror scene. Rose was running toward me, with her arms open wide. She suddenly ran past me and into a guy with dark hair, arms.

I jolted awake and realized I fell asleep on the bench. I stood up and wiped my eyes. It was till now, that I realized I was crying.

On my way to the gym I saw Stan walk out of the Dhampir girls dorm with some suitcases.

"Stan!" I called. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Dimitri! What's up?" I ran toward him and stopped right in front of him.

"What were you doing in the girls dorms and do you know if anyone is in the gym?" I asked.

"I was just telling Hathaway that she has to be ready in fifteen and no not that I know of." I nodded and murmured a thanks and watched him walk away.

I turned to the sound of the girls dorm door slamming and saw my beautiful Roza running. I followed her to the cafeteria and waited till she came out. After five minutes she came back out crying and ran to the gates.

I sprinted after her, calling her name, but she didn't seem to hear me. I stopped to catch my breath, I looked up to watch her get into a car and drive away.

"No! Roza!" I yelled. I ran to the gate and watched the car turn the corner.

Headmistress Kirova turned to face me and pointed back to the academy. I shook my head and watched her go back to her office. I stayed there for, god knows how long and cried.

The princess came after school and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell happened, Dimitri?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, just forget about it," I said. I stood up and walked back to the guardian dorms. Valissa was calling my name, but I ignored it and kept walking.

My new life, without my Roza. It felt like hell.


	7. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! yay! HEhehe so yeah! Hope you like!**

**REVIEW**

**-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The thing is about that kiss was that I couldn't stop worrying about it the rest of the night.

When the best kissing part happened, I saw Guardian Salvatore, when the ok part came, I saw Dimitri. What the hell?

I finally was able to cry myself to sleep, when I was pushed into a Spirit Dream.

I was in a meadow, full of flowers with a white bench in the middle. I was wearing a white sundress with my hair let lose and sandals.

Adrian soon appeared after.

"Little Dhampir, we miss you," He said walking towards me. I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Adrian! I miss you guys so much!" I said happily. He laughed and set me down.

"Someone's been naughty don't you think?" I laughed and nodded.

"I still can't believe we got caught, I mean like ugh. I just want to go home," I said.

"What happened to calling it hell?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"You don't realize how much you miss something till its gone," I said softly.

"How is Lissa?" I asked sadly. He turned around and sighed.

"She's been better, a lot of darkness has been coming upon her," I followed him to the bench and nodded.

"I know, I took some of it earlier. The bad part about it was that I felt everything that she was feeling in that moment. Pain, sadness, and anger, it was not fun.

"I know how you feel," He closed his eyes for a minute then came back. "Someone's at my door, have to go Little Dhampir, stay safe," He kissed me on my forehead before exiting the dream and blackness falling around me.

One week later.

I finally went to all my classes for a week, I was able to get off of detention, thank god. I met a lot of cool people who hates Josh's guts as much as me.

There was Alex and Alec, twins. Jessica, Ruby, and Chloe. They now sit with my friends and I at the table.

Chloe and I were walking to lunch when a bunch of guardians start running toward the guardian dorms.

Guardian Salvatore was running amongst them. I stopped him and stepped in front of him. Him and I have been getting along well, he would kiss me a couple of times, but I never let him go to far, I recently got to first name base with him. His first name was Damon. (VAMPIRE DIARIES3)

"Damon! What's going on?" I asked. He hesitated and sighed.

"Strigoi attack on St. Vladimir, I'll give you updates later," He ran back to the rest of the guardians.

"Oh my god!" I ran to the nearest bench and sat down. Only Chloe knew about the bond between Lissa and I.

I quickly got into Lissa's head and found her in the schools hospital with Christian and Adrian at her side. Lissa and Adrian were trying to heal everyone that was hurt. The door opened and two girls stepped in. One Mori and one Dhampir. The Mori looked past Lissa and right at me. She shook her head and suddenly I was pushed out.

"What the hell!" I screamed. I told Chloe what happened, but she didn't have a explanation for it either.

The whole school was ordered into their first period class for safety. Chloe was in that class and we tried to figure out how strigoi got inside the academy.

We were in class for the rest of the school day, when finally they allowed us to go to the dorms and to stay in there until tomorrow. Chloe, Rebecca and I walked to the dorm and met up with Jessica, Chloe's roommate. We went our separate ways and did our homework. At nine am. We went to bed. I was hopping I would get a Spirit Dream from Adrian, but it never happened.

I jolted awake when a pillow hit my head.

"Good, your awake. Get dressed we have a senior meeting right now." I nodded and got dressed. We walked to the gym in silence when we saw a huge group of Mori and Dhampir's with bandages on their necks and arms.

"What the hell?" I asked. We saw Headmistress Casnova and Guardian Salvatore talking with an older lady and a guardian, with the group of Mori and Dhampir's behind them.

"Damon!" Rebecca and I screamed. Damon turned around and walked toward us.

"Who are they?" I asked. Damon opened his mouth, but Headmistress Casnova interrupted him.

"Miss Hathaway, I presume you understood what I meant about meeting in the gym. Please do so," I nodded at Headmistress Casnova and looked back at Damon.

"Later," He nodded and walked back to Casnova.

"Rose Hathaway?" The older lady said. I nodded and looked at her.

"Headmistress Kirova," I said figuring out who she is. She gestured to come forward and I did so. The guardian next her looked at me surprised and I realized it was him. Dimitri.

"How are you doing Rose?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" I asked.

"I've been better. I look forward to seeing you in action after the last time I saw you." I smiled and nodded.

"St Vladmir's is staying here?" She smiled and nodded. Casnova said something to Damon. He nodded and grabbed Rebecca's and my hand.

"Gym, Rebecca. Now." She nodded and walked in the gym.

"So I met your old mentor," I groaned and he laughed.

"He's a lucky man," He grabbed my hands and kissed me on my forehead. Casnova called him back and Kirova stared at us in disappointment and shock. I looked toward the school and saw them all staring at me. I smiled in embarrassment and looked back at Damon. Dimitri was staring at me with full jealously and sadness. I looked down and walked into the gym. I sat next to the group and stayed silent.

St Vladmirs came in a second later. Both the Headmistresses came in five minutes later with their top guardians. The told us about the plan and left to let us get to know all of them. Most of the guardians stayed including Damon and Dimitri.

This was the seniors group of course the other grades met in different places.

We saw Josh go past us and start talking to Lissa. My friends and I burst into laughter.

"Want to go save her?" My friends nodded and we walked over.

Josh was clearly flirting with her and Christian was talking to Aleksandr and the Alex and Alec, but you could so tell there was smoke coming out of his ears.

We walked up to Josh and smiled.

"Hey Josh!" We all said together.

"Hathaway, Rebecca, Aura, Natasha, Chloe, Jessica, and Ruby," He said annoyed

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me annoyed and grinned.

"Trying to have some fun," He said seductively. I slapped his face and smiled. The whole room seemed to go quiet.

"Touch her once and I swear I will rip your throat out this time," He stepped back and murmured bitch, just like on the first day of school, when I got pulled back.

"No, Rose. Not again," A sweet voice said in my ear. I relaxed and turned to face Damon.

"Thanks," He nodded and returned back to the wall.

"Damn girl, I thought you said you were just friends!" The twins said together.

"We are," I said. They gave me a hpmh and I returned my gaze to Lissa.

"Hey," I said softly. She stared at me angrily before replying.

"You didn't tell me why you left! Don't think that just because I'm staying here for the rest of the year doesn't mean we can suddenly become friends again!" She stormed off with Christian by her side. I tilted my head in confusion and sighed.

My friends did the panthers out growl from fired up and laughed. I shook my head in amusement and smiled.

"Little Dhampir!" I turned around and saw Adrian running from the other side of the room. I ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"Good, your okay!" He laughed and smiled.

"Better then ever!" He turned toward where Lissa just left and sighed. "Seems like you just got Lissa-fied," He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She isn't the sweet girl you remember Rose. Ever since Avery came, she's been like that. Lissa's best friend, Alexandria is even getting annoyed."

"Alexandria?" I said confused. He pointed to Dimitri and a girl talking. It was the Dhampir from the hospital. She had brown hair with green eyes.

"She arrived two days after you left, she's Dimitri's new student. Lissa and her just clicked on the first day, Lissa went back to normal, until Avery came." He pointed at a mori with black hair and blue-grey eyes. It was the mori from the hospital too.

Avery turned to the sound of her name and smiled at Adrian. He waved and turned back to me.

"I better go, bye Little Dhampir." He said.

"Bye," He walked to Avery and they walked outside. I turned around and saw Dimitri and Alexandria still talking. I told my friends to go ahead and go.

I walked toward Dimitri and he felt me coming and smiled.

"Hi, Rose Hathaway." I said to Alexandria.

"Oh, your Rose! I've heard so much about you! Um I'll let you two talk." She smiled at me and walked away.

"How are you?" Dimitri asked.

"Fine, you?" I said. He nodded and said the same.

"Roza,-" I put my hand in front of him.

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do, I love you, always have, always will. You have a better life here so I'm going to let you live it. Goodbye Roza." He kissed me on the lips before turning around and out the door. Alex and Alec were calling my name so I turned around. Five feet away from them was Alexandria, and boy did she look pissed. This is going to be quiet a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger :o sorry my batter was gunna die, other then that I would have kept going. xD LOL SO REVIEW please! It will make me happy! OOOOOO I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! All your reviews made my day yesterday! You could so tell that I was happy every time I got an email on my Iphone that said I just got a review :D So thanks guys and Review please! I want to make it to 50 reviews by chapter 7 PLEASE if I get more, I will be so happy and I will promise to do more then two stories that day :) so REVIEW hehehe byes! <strong>

**-Lyssa**

**REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I want to say thanks again too all the reviews and everyone who reads my stories! I would really appreciate it if you would tell your friends about my stories, if they read VA of course :) So thanks again! **

**REVIEW**

**Love you guys!**

**-Lyssa **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Oh my god Rose! Forget about her! She blew you off!" Rebecca said screaming at me.

"She was my best friend Bec," We were walking to lunch, the first four periods were good because I didn't have anyone from the academy in those classes.

"I know, but now she's a bitch! Ditch her!" I stopped and looked at her. How dare she call her a bitch, she doesn't even know her! I shook my head and walked on without saying a word.

When we got to the cafeteria, it was already full. The younger grades are probably having a picnic because only the high school was in here.

We made sure our friends got our table before going into the lunch line. Lunch today was pizza so I took a salad instead. We had to go around a bunch of people because everyone was trying to find a seat.

When we got to the table we watched as Alec and Alex were shooing people away. I sat down next to Aleksandr, and Rebecca sat next to Chloe.

"So did you hear, that Josh is going to try and get into that girl's pants, from yesterday, today at lunch?" I laughed and shook my head.

"With her boyfriend I don't think that's going to happen." Aleksandr looked from each of my friends and they nodded.

"I saw him brake up with her during 2nd period. He told her that she's becoming a biotch. His words, not mine." I laughed at the thought of Christian saying biotch.

"Why are you laughing? It's sad." Chloe said. I nodded and looked down.

"I know, but lately she's is a B. Ever since that Avery chick came to the school she's been like the way she is now, Adrian's words not mine." My friends opened their mouth to ask who Adrian is, but closed it when I shook my head.

I glanced around and saw Lissa at a table with Adrian, Mia, Christian, Avery, and Alexandria. She was laughing like nothing was wrong; Christian was sitting there looking really gloomy. Mia noticed it too so she got up and took him out of the cafeteria.

The way Lissa acted towards me was kind of what I expected, but when she totally flipped out at me, it was way overboard.

"Okay, watch as Josh tries to get into her pants." I looked at Josh who was walking toward Lissa's table and sat next to her, real close. I jumped into her head when I saw her move closer to him.

"So, I heard you're the best Novice in this school, I bet you can kick anyone's ass." She said.

"You bet," He said smiling. He didn't even mention how I kicked his ass last week, liar.

"So you want to teach me some things? I need to get in shape, but I can tell you that my lips are already in shape." She said smiling. She was flirting back! I can't believe she was flirting with that snob!

I left her head when Josh said you want to show me? I turned my head towards the window afraid to watch.

Suddenly the front door was set on fire as Christian came in. The whole room went quiet.

Christian walked to the table and pushed Josh, off of Lissa.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She said angrily.

"We brake up an hour ago and your already on this man whore! What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled.

"We are over, done! I can date whoever I want to now!"

"Oh honey, he doesn't want to date you, he just wants to get your clothes off." A voice said. I turned to the person who said it and found Aura smiling.

"How the hell would you know, you blood whore!" She screamed at her. Ah, hell no. She is not coming to my school and start calling my friends whores.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Calling my friend a blood whore! I mean, what the hell is that about! I yelled.

"So what. Who is she saying that Josh wanted me to just get into my pants?" She screamed.

"She was stating the truth!" I screamed. She laughed and grinned.

"Only you would know." She said smiling. Oh, she pissed me off right now.

"Why you little," I said grabbing her arm and throwing her on the floor.

"Rose!" My friends said running toward us. I picked her up and threw her to the wall.

"Don't you ever try to be a bitch to me! I took care of you your whole life! And this is how you repay me!" Every one was backing away from us, probably scared of me. I was thrown off of Lissa and onto the floor.

I looked at the person who threw me off and saw brown long hair covering Lissa.

Big rough hands pulled me up and turned to face me.

"Rose! This isn't you!" He took his Iphone out of his pocket and flashed the screen at me. I saw my reflection; my hair and my skin looked the same, but my eyes. Oh my eyes were pitch black. One new side affect of shadow kissed, I learned to have recently.

Dimitri and Lissa both looked at my eyes in horror. Damon rushed me out of the cafeteria and into my dorm room. It felt like déjà vu all over again with Dimitri.

Damon sat me on the bed and held my hands.

"Think of a happy things." He said rubbing my hands. I breathed slowly in an out for five minutes before my eyes changed back.


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm really sorry about not updating yesterday, I was at Universal Studios Hollywood. :) I started this right when I got home, but fell asleep after the second page on word. So sorry about that and hope you like!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"She's going to be just fine, Guardian Salvatore." A deep voice said.

"Ok, Thank you." The familiar voice said. Hard footsteps slowly drifted away.

I was laying on something soft, with a warm blanket covering me.

I opened my eyes to find a pare of green-blue eyes staring at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Big Boss?" I asked. He sighed and smiled brightly.

"Your awake," He said.

"Well it kind of seems so, unless you and me are dead." He laughed and stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"They said you could go back to school tomorrow, unless you not up for it." I shook my head.

"If I skip tomorrow, I'm going to look like a big wuss." He smiled his happy smile, which was rare because all he did was worry. His smile was big and bright, he had the whitest teeth I've ever seen.

"You should smile more often, it even makes me smile." I said grinning. He laughed and helped me off the bed.

My feet touched the ground, only for five seconds before losing control of them and falling straight on the ground.

"Rose!" Damon yelled. He rushed to the floor to help me. I put my hand up to stop him and put my hands on the ground to push my self up. I used all my power to get myself up, when I finally was able to and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay, just not used to standing. Sort of like jet lag, just bed lag." I said smiling. He shook his head, which made his black hair shake wildly. I laughed and he stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Don't blame me for laughing! I love the way you shake your-" I stopped when I realized what I had just said.

"And I love the way your eyes light up when your with me." He said softly. I smiled and stood up.

"Well I love your eyes period." He laughed and put his hand on my waist to help me walk.

We said goodbye to the doctor before heading out. Outside was windy, but warm. My favorite kind of weather. There was a loud ding coming from the main hall, signaling that dinner is in fifteen.

"How long was I out?" I asked Damon. He was looking at the stars, his eyes glistening, his hair shinning from the reflection of the moon.

"One to two days." He said.

"What!" I stopped and yelled.

"Kidding, only a couple of hours hint the Dinner bell." He said smiling. I slapped his arm with my good arm.

"OW!" He screamed looking at me.

"Sorry," I said grinning.

"Well, since I'm a nice mentor I'm going to let that slide, and even let you change for dinner." I laughed and shook my head.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" He said cheerfully. My hair blew in my face a couple of times from the wind; I knew that Damon snuck a look at me every time that happen, but turned away when he saw me glance toward him.

We continued to walk to my dorm in silence, but it wasn't and awkward silence, it was more of an, it's peaceful tonight, and I don't want to ruin the moment by talking.

He walked me up to my dorm and waited on my bed while I took a quick shower, styled my hair and got dressed. I put on lip-gloss for the final touch and walked back into my room.

"Lets go….. Dinner started ten minutes ago." He moaned. I laughed and shook my head.

"Touch chiz. Lets go." I looked my room behind me as we raced to the cafeteria, at first I thought he was going to beat me, but soon enough he was five feet away when I was at the doors.

"Damn, I can never catch up, can I?"

"Nope." I said popping the P. We walked in, him again helping me walk even though we just ran, and I felt better.

He picked me up when we reached the step near the lunch line and gently put me back down. I heard a few whisperers from behind, but didn't care enough to listen.

I grabbed a soda and an salad, while Damon grabbed a chicken leg and water. We walked to the nearest empty table and sat down.

Damon watched me chew my food carefully as the whispers continued.

I glanced around and saw everyone staring at us. I turned back toward Damon and sat there staring at him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean what! Why is everyone staring?" He sighed and wiped his lips with his napkin.

"Your file was stolen." I threw my soda can on the ground and watch the leftovers spill slowly.

"So you think that, that person told everyone why I switched schools!" He nodded and I burst up out of my seat. I madly walked over to my friends and hit my hand on the table, scaring them.

"I want to know why the hell everyone is staring." I said. Alec took out his phone and clicked a couple of buttons before passing the phone to me. I looked at the picture on the found and found Damon was right.

"Whom else was this sent to?" I asked quietly.

"The whole school, even to some teachers." I kicked the empty chair beside me and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Does it have a sender?" I asked angrily. He looked down and shook his head. I put my head on the table and breathed slowly.

When the cafeteria doors opened, the room when quieter. I looked up and saw Dimitri scanning the room. His eyes found mine and gestured for me to follow. I groaned and walked to the doors. We stepped out in the warm breezy night and walked to the big tree outside of the gym.

The tree had to be more then ten feet, it was a pine tree with it's leaves greener then ever. A family of squirrels used to live inside the hole that is in the middle of the tree.

I sat down at the edge of the tree, the part that was smooth enough to sit on, as Dimitri stood there, hands in his hair.

He looked really good in the moonlight, his hair moving the opposite way the wind came from. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

He finally sat down next to me and sighed.

"Roza-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"I know, I know, but it's not my fault my file was stolen." He shook his head before looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know it's not your fault, but we have to find the sender and punish him or her. Roza, the whole school knows about us, even St. Vladmir's. Headmistress is already angry at the way you handled yourself when you left."

"WHAT! It's not like I ask for these things! They just happen! It's not like I love Damon the way I still love you!" I stood up and put my hands on my waist as I stared at him.

"I'm eighteen now, that is the reason why Headmistress Casnova didn't do anything to me and Damon. He is twenty, I'm eighteen, there's not a big age difference between us. She doesn't believe in age difference, she believes being happy. And I'm happy with you." I said looking down at the floor.

"But Damon-" I laughed and shook my head.

"Damon knew why I came to this school, he may stolen a few kisses, but it was nothing more then that for me. Just a guy who likes me and I love a guy who just maybe loves me back." I smiled sweetly at him, but he sighed which made my heart drop.

"What about on the first day we were here? You let him kiss you on her forehead." I sighed and smiled.

"These are his exact words, He is a lucky man." Those words made him stand up and kiss me passionately. We fell onto the grass switching being on top and bottom. I broke the kiss and put my forehead to his.

"I love you, always will." I said. He smiled his gorgeous smile and said,

"I will always love you, Пока мое сердце перестает биться." (unitl my heart stops beating)


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I updated 2 times today so I could catch up, um so here you go!**

**REVIEW?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"So what happened yesterday with Belikov?" Damon asked as we walked to the gym for our morning training.

"Is that any of your concern?" I said laughing.

"Yes! If he hurts you I can go all Jurassic park on him." He said pointing a imaginary gun in front of us. I laughed and smiled.

"Whatever! As if you could get a gun." I laughed and quietly said, bet your right, sadly. I laughed as he pushed open the gym doors for me and we found a mentor already training a student.

"Guardian Belikov, Alexandria," Damon said. Dimitri looked up from stretching and stared at Damon with a jealous look in his eyes.

"Damon," Alexandria said.

"Guardian Salvatore to you hun." I said imitating a girl off of a TV show Damon and I were watching one night. Her face was with pure hate, but Damon and I just started laughing and walked to the other side of the room to put our stuff down.

"SO how many laps today Hathaway?" I put my finger to the corner of my mouth and thought. This made him laugh and me smile.

"I was thinking that we do twenty? Under seven minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, but make it quick because I'm only running fourteen." I laughed and walked outside with him by my side.

Usually we do fourteen laps, but today I felt like showing off. We sprinted off, I finished my twenty, twenty seconds before Damon finished his fourteen. He checked his stopwatch and I hit a new record. Five minutes, I ran twenty laps in five minutes!

"Nice job Rose! The best I've ever seen!" Damon said when we got back into the gym. Dimitri was glaring at Damon and Alexandria was glaring at me.

Damon and I started wrestling, rolling around and trying to stay on the top the longest. Seen after we stopped, Alexandria suggested they do it too, Damon looked annoyed and Dimitri was whatever with it. Alexandria finally got on top of him and took the chance to kiss him.

Dimitri looked surprised as of I looked annoyed. This girl thinks she could get me jealous. Oh hell no she ain't seeing what's coming for her. Damon pushed me back and gave me the eye that says no, and passed me my bag. We headed out of the gym and Dimitri was yelling at her.

HA bitch, take that.

Damon walked me back to my dorm and left to his own dorm.

I took a long shower and styled my hair before walking down to breakfast.

"Damn girl, you were in the shower for a long time." Chloe said, I laughed and sat down next to Aleksandr.

"Hey babe! You want my apple." He said as he put his arm around me.

"Yes, please!" I moaned. Everyone laughed and watched me stretch toward Aleksandr's apple. I finally reached it, damn short arms, and took a bite.

"Okay guys did you hear about Queen tatiana?" Aleksandr said. We all shook our heads and he sighed.

"She's stepping down from Queen. A lot of people are going against her for the whole law thing. Especially what you said to her made all her guardians doubt her."

WOW Queen Tatiana is stepping down from queen. Something must be wrong, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, I'm going to Knotts today, I know crazy right! Universal Studios Friday and Knotts on Saturday. Fun weekend though. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**-Lyssa**


	11. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER! teehee so here we go! PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like!**

**-lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Chloe, Rebecca, and I were walking toward advanced combat classes when Isabel, a girl in our class, yelled that we were supposed to meet in the gym.

We nodded and turned around.

"Okay, so tell me why you didn't take the chance to skip today?" Rebecca asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"I like school," We all started laughing. "Nah, um I didn't want to have the school think I was a wuss." Chloe looked down and shook her head.

"Well I don't think that was a wise choice Rose," Chloe said.

"And why is that?" I asked she looked up at me and sighed.

"Alexandria is in all of your classes." I stopped and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL!" I continued walking to the gym with my friends behind me. They didn't say anything, so I could calm down.

Every one of my classes, that bitch is going to be there. St. Vladmir's is staying here until a week before graduation so they can train their novices whenever they want and not have to train whenever the gym is available which is pretty much never.

Graduation is a much away so only a few more weeks with her. I waited at the gym doors for my friends when I calmed down.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked. I nodded and opened the doors. We walked in and saw Damon and Dimitri talking in the middle of the room. The rest of the class was on the bleachers.

I looked at Rebecca in horror of Dimitri and Damon talking to each other. She put her hand on my shoulder and led me to the bleachers.

We sat down on the top row and waited for class to start.

Eddie and Alexandria walked in side-by-side laughing. They sat down a row below us. They were laughing and having a good time laughing at each others joke.

Damon whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, Professor Snake is gone for the week, his daughter was killed by a strigoi and had to leave to prepare for a funeral." Damon said. Everyone who was in the normal class started whispering too each other, although the St Vladmir's students were confused.

"Professor Snake's daughter was a badass. A really trained strigoi would have to have killed her." I whispered to Eddie and Alexandria. I had met Alexa, Professor Snake's daughter, my third day here. She was incredible. Strong, wise, and wasn't afraid to give her life to her mori.

"These following students have been asked to go to her funeral." Damon started. He looked at a piece of paper, I assume was the list and read the names aloud. "Rebecca Rayne, Chloe Augusto, Rose Hathaway, and Josh Smith." We all muttered yes and smiled. "The four of you will travel to California together on Saturday morning. I want you to be packed and ready by ten pm. You will be there until Monday morning. You will miss your first two classes." We all nodded. One more day until we go to California! Damon walked out of the gym and motioned that Dimitri was in charge.

"For some of you who do not know me, I am Guardian Belikov. I will be your sub. St. Vladmir's please stay seated. For the rest of you, go to your mats and start stretching with your partner." My friends and I got up. Chloe and Rebecca were partners, so they went to there mat and I met Josh halfway there. He smirked evilly at me and continued walking. I shook my head and walked. When I got to the mat I started stretching. Josh was already on the second stretch when I started. I did my final stretch and stood up.

Josh was already standing up and got into his stance. I did the same, and got ready for a blow.

He aimed for my head since I fell yesterday, but I easily blocked it and kicked him in the crotch. He moaned in pain, but kept going.

He kicked me in the leg, enough to get me down, but wasn't fast enough to get on top of me before I moved my legs and tripped him. He fell next to me and I rolled on top of him, hand at his heart.

"Dead, like always." I said standing up. He stood up and hmph angrily at me. The rest of the class was still fighting and St Vladmir's was still sitting at the bleachers.

"When you are done, please sit on the bleachers." Dimitri said. I walked back to my seat at the bleachers and watched Chloe and Rebecca fight.

In front of me Eddie and Alexandria turned to face me.

"Nice job Rose," I looked at Eddie and muttered a thanks and continued watching my friends.

Rebecca was just about to 'Stake' Chloe when Chloe kicked her in the left leg and made Rebecca lose her position. Chloe took the chance to stake her and won.

She smirked at Rebecca and skipped to her seat next to me. I laughed and gave her a high five. Rebecca stomped her way up to the top and sat on my right.

"She knew that was my weak spot, if a strigoi was fighting me, that wouldn't be on there mind to kick the 'left' leg. Most Dhampirs are right, so there instinct would of kicked the right." She said really gloomy.

"Whatever." We said extending the er longer. She laughed and watched the rest of my class fight.

When everyone finished fighting, it was St. Vladmir's turn. They partnered up and found a mat. Eddie and Alexandria were partners and were stretching.

After they stretched they started fighting, Alexandria won and Dimitri gave her a smile and nod. Jealous filled in me, but soon left after Dimitri stopped looking at her.

Class ended when the bell rang and we went to our other three classes. The three classes were all a blur because they went so fast.

I skipped lunch to hang out by the big tree and sat down. I closed my eyes for five minutes when I heard someone approaching.

I jumped up, in guardian mode and stared at the person in front of me.

"Rose?" The familiar voice said, Lissa stepped out of the bush and smiled weakly at me.

I relaxed and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" I said. She shook her head and walked toward me.

"I'm sorry, the way I've been acting. When I saw you and your black eyes, I realized that I caused that. I asked all my friends about the way I was acting and they said I been acting like a B because of Avery. I left her and waited for you to enter the cafeteria, but when you didn't walk in with your friends, I got worried that what happened yesterday really hurt you." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'm glad you're the old you." I hugged her and we walked to lunch together.


	12. Chapter 10

**New chapter! So um guys I wont be posting until thursday, maybe because I'm going to Palm Springs! Yay, but it's going to be hot! So yeah I was planning that I would put the story in the Doc manager and have my friend upload them on that day, but its too much work to write four stories in one day. So I didn't do it. So sorry and I'll write again on thursday or friday :) byesss**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The whole room went quiet when we walked into the cafeteria together, my friends were shocked, the old gang was surprised, but happy.

I motioned to Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, and Alexandria to come sit with Lissa and I at my table. They grabbed their trays and followed Lissa and I to my table.

My friends were shocked back into reality when we got closer to the table. They quickly moved around to make room for the gang.

I sat down next to Rebecca with Lissa at my left. Christian was next to Lissa, Alexandria next to Christian, Mia next to Alexandria, Eddie was next to Mia and Adrian had Mia to his right and Aleksandr on his left.

We had an awkward moment for a minute before Alec broke the silence.

"So I know some of you are Dhampir's, but what is your element?" He asked the Mori.

"Water." Mia said.

"Wicked!" Aleksandr said. I motioned to Alex, who was next to Aleksandr, to hit him on the head. He smiled and did as told. Aleksandr glared at me and I smiled sweetly.

"What about you?" Alec asked Christian.

"Fire." He said. Aleksandr was about to say awesome, but I have him the evil eye, which made him shut up. Alec looked at Lissa and Adrian.

"Spirit," They said together. He looked confused, but he shook it off and looked at me.

"They can heal the dead, the living, walk dreams, powerful compulsion, and have bond mate like me." I said.

"How did that bond happen anyways?" Alex asked.

"I died, Lissa raised me and so now I can pop into her head any time, feel her emotions, and know where she is at, at all times." I said smiling.

"Oh well that's good, I guess?" Ruby said. I laughed and nodded. I had no classes with Ruby so I barely saw her this week, same with Jessica.

"Hey, I'm alive right!" They all yelled yes and Josh looked toward our table annoyed.

I flipped him off and looked back to my table. Rebecca laughed and pointed at her nose. Rebecca, Chloe, and I burst out laughing and the others stared at us confused.

Rebecca and I pointed at our noses and both of the twins, Jessica, and Ruby burst into laughter.

The gang still looked confused so I quickly told them about my first day here. They started laughing and saying you would to me.

"I can't believe I kissed that guy though!" Lissa said.

"I can't either," Christian muttered. I looked at Christian and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and looked down at the table.

I nudged Lissa to talk to him.

"_No Rose, he already hates me."_ She said through the bond. I frowned at her, knowing she wouldn't give up so quickly. I nudged her again, she sighed and turned toward Christian.

I turned toward Rebecca to give them space. The twins mouthed match make and I stuck my tongue out at Alec, knowing that he told Alex to do it. He smiled and continued talking with the gang.

Christian and Lissa were still talking and Alexandria was quiet and staring into thin air.

Chloe got up and pushed Christian a little and sat in between them.

Rebecca and I laughed at Christian's expression and smiled at him. Chloe and Alexandria were now having a guardian conversation.

I started talking to the others until we heard a crash coming from Josh's table. We turned to find Axie, a Mori, holding a food tray over Josh's head. All the food was now on his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Josh screamed.

"Fuck you! You told me you love me! And when I get back I heard you kissed another girl!" Axie yelled. Axie left the day before the strigoi attack happened. Of course she was Josh's girlfriend, they have been on and off so a couple of weeks now, or so I've heard and of course, josh being Josh, he took a chance to kiss another girl when Axie was gone.

"Whatever babe." He said. Axie stared at him angrily and then slapped him on the face, hard. His face started swelling up slowly as Axie walked away.

"Damnnn." Alec said. We all laughed and continued to talk.

The bell rang exactly at one am and we all split to go to our classes.

I walked with Rebecca to our 5th period class. Professor Garcia was just walking into the class room when we walking in. Rebecca and I took our seats and got out books out of our bags.

"Okay, please turn to page 101," She said. We read the whole chapter in under 20 minutes and she let ask questions on anything. When no one raised their hand, she let us talk to each other.

Everyone shifted to their friends and started talking. I looked across the room to find Alexandria sitting there alone. I stood up and shook my head towards her. Rebecca sighed and nodded.

We walked toward her quietly and sat next to her. She looked surprised, but happy too.

"Hey," Rebecca and I said together. She looked lonely and sad.

"Hey," She said back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Stupid question, I thought.

"Um. Nothing. Just sitting here." I nodded and smiled.

"Hey you want to sit with us in Mori Culture?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, and hey rose? I'm sorry about how I've been acting towards you Rose. It was rude and horrible. Yes I like Dimitri, but he loves you and I understand that now." I nodded and we continued talking like the fighting between us never happened.

I found out that she is a vegetarian, she loves strawberries, dogs, and she loves to go shopping. She also loves my favorite show, Jersey Shore.

We were walking to Mori Culture when Lissa screamed our names. We turned around to find Lissa and Adrian running toward us.

"Hey!" The three of us said together.

'We have Mori Culture with you guys." Lissa said happily. We smiled and continued walking toward Mori Culture.

"Little Dhampir, I didn't think I would get a class with you." Adrian said smiling.

"You just can't get enough of me huh?" I said.

"Nope!" He said popping the o. I laughed and we walked into Mori Culture. I took my seat next to Lissa and Rebecca with Adrian and Alexandria in front of us.

Class started and Mrs Gemstone introduced herself to the St. Vladmir students. She started talking about alchemists for the lesson.

The rest of the day went fine, after school we all hung out by the big tree, but I had to leave early for training with Big Boss.

"Hey Boss." I said when I got into the gym.

"Rose," He said looking up at me.

"Ready to get beat up again?" He smiled and laughed.

"You bet."

We did the normal routine, we stretched, ran, and fought for 45 minutes before headmistress Casnova walked in.

"Guardian Salvatore, your new student just arrived. I want you to get her to her room and take her to dinner." Damon nodded and she walked out.

"New student eh?" I said smiling. He groaned and nodded.

"Senior too so please be nice if you see her." He said.

I'll try Big Boss." I smiled and watched him walk out of the gym.


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay so new chapter sorry I got back from palm springs on thursday and I was too busy to write so here it is! :) I OWN NOTHING, except the plot line.**

**REVIEW**

**-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

After Damon left, I did some more exercises. After punching a dummy, I decided to go to dinner since I was already ten minutes late.

The cold, humid air was hitting against my body while walking to the cafeteria. This kind of night I love, not too cold, but not too hot.

The girls Mori dorm was lit, you could hear the living room T.V, playing the America's Next Top Model theme song. I sung the song as I passed the dorm, back into the dark night.

There was some talking in the distance as I reached the cafeteria building. I soon made out two figures near the door silently talking. There was a girl my age, with black, waist length hair talking to a man with bla- Damon?

She must be Damon's new student. I continued walking towards the door and stopped with I reached the two. Damon noticed me standing there after the porch light flickered.

"Oh, hey Rose. Meghan this is Rose, Rose is my other student. You may train with her some days when I'm not here, or I want you girls to fight each other." I shook her hand as he talked. Meghan was about five-three, lean, and had a cute face. She had green eyes with full lips.

"Rose, could you take her to dinner please? I have a meeting with Guardian Belikov in five." Damon asked.

"Sure Big boss, just tell comrade I said hey." I said smiling. He nodded and walked into the darkness. I looked at Meghan and gestured her inside. She opened the doors and we walked in side-by-side.

"Okay, so this is the cafeteria, obviously. Over there is the lunch line, my friends and I sit over there if you want to sit with us.

She nodded and walked to the lunch line. I waited until she got there to retreat to my friends.

"Fresh meat?" Alec said. I smiled and nodded. Alec and Alex smiled evilly so I smacked them both on the head.

"Be nice, I promised Big boss." They pretended to cry. I laughed and looked around the table. The only ones who were at the table were Aleksandr, Aura, Natasha, Rebecca, Alec, Alex, Jessica, Ruby, and Chloe.

"Hey, Where are the others?" Both of the two sets of twins shrugged, Alexsandr looked around the table; just realizing they weren't there, and Jessica and ruby continued eating.

"They had a senior meeting for their school. It was supposed to end ten minutes ago, but I don't know." Rebecca said.

"Well when I was walking toward here, I passed the auditorium, and they were still in the meeting, and I just got here five minutes ago." Chloe said. I nodded and looked back to the lunch line. Meghan just finished paying and walked over to our table.

"Can I sit?" She asked us. Alec shrugged and smiled.

"You tell me. You have an ass don't you?" He said joking. Chloe and I glared at him, while the others quietly laughed.

Meghan smiled and said, "I mean, May I sit you guys?" Alec pretended to look like he was thinking, and then nodded.

"Yes, you may." He said smiling. She sat next to me and bit into her apple.

"I'm Meghan." She said. Alec pointed at himself.

"Alec," He then pointed slowly to the people he called.

"Alex, Jessica, Ruby, Aura, Natasha, Aleksandr, Rebecca, Chloe, and of course Rose. Alex and I are twins, and so are Aura and Natasha"

"Nice to meet you all. So what is the hangout around here?" We all looked at her confused and she laughed.

"You know, the party hangout?" Alex laughed and pointed to Josh.

"Inside his pants. Or so I've heard. According to Victoria Robles. I heard her talking to May and she was saying how it was the best party she ever had." I laughed and shook my head.

"I heard she's pregnant." Ruby said. Alex laughed.

"With Josh's baby! My butt! They r both Dhampirs." He said.

"No! With Jeremy, the Mori." She said.

"That slut!" Aleksandr said.

"Those are some mean words! Well for you. What gives?" The Aura asked Aleksandr.

"I went out on a date with her yesterday." He said sadly.

"WOAHH! You went on a date?" Natasha said. We all laughed, "What I mean is that, its not your style. You know?" He nodded.

"Well, I thought I should ask her out before, you know, going serious." We all said awww. He blushed which made us all laugh.

"So, your single now?" Meghan said smiling. He smiled and nodded.

"Awesome," She said getting up and sitting next to him. We all stared at each other confused, but shook it off.

"Okay…. Awkward." Aura and Natasha said together. We all nodded. I reached across the table and grabbed Aleksandr's donut.

"What the hell!" He screamed. I looked at him innocently and smiled.

"I love you." I said sweetly like a little girl.

"Whatever." He said. I laughed started eating it. A figure approached us and it turned out to be Lissa.

"Hey Liss. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Um Rose. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and walked with her outside.

"I have some bad news to tell you." She said sadly.

Oh no, this can't be good, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its short! SO anyways! REVIEW please wether its good or bad, it helps me become a better writer!<strong>

**BTW! If I reach 50 review before the 15 chapter I'll give you 3 stories a day! Please REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**So here we are! SO yeah! OOO and guess what! We reached 50 reviews! YAY Thanks guys and continue reading! I will be uploading the next two in like two hours or so, so yeah! o and tomorrow I will be uploading two and the day after that will be back on track. So yeah! Now we have reach 100 reviews! Please :)**

**REVIEW! Wether its good or bad it helps me! :)**

**BTW. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT LINE. :) **

**-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Um what's wrong Lissa?" I asked her. She sighed and looked down to the ground.

"Headmistress Kirova is making us go back to the academy. She wants the Dhampir's to train whenever they want." That makes sense because the whole time they been here, they have to rely on good timing. When a mentor and student are training they have the gym to there selves. So that is why we created multiple places to train, but when St. Vladmir's came, it was first come first serve. The mentors here quickly set up a time so their students can train. Damon and I have been kind enough to let five groups train in the gym with us, as long as they stay out of our way.

With Lissa leaving though, it's not going to be fun. I wont see her until we all go to court for the summer with the rest of the seniors. I couldn't last another month without her.

"What? No! They can't do that!" I yelled. A small tear escaped my left eye; Lissa felt the sadness coming from me and embraced me with a big hug.

"You can't leave, I just got you back Liss." I said into her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to. The plane will be here tomorrow before classes. All the seniors from both schools are permitted to say goodbye right after breakfast in front of the main gate. I'll see you there. St. Vladmir's is having breakfast on the plane because we have to say goodbye to the teachers."

"I'm going to miss you Lissa." I said crying.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said.

We walked back to my room together in silence, too sad to say anything. I was dreading to see my dorms lights come in view, hopping I could relocate the dorm so we could be together for a while, but my pleas were ignored and soon enough the dorms doors were in front of us.

I gave her a warm hug before heading inside. I waved to Jane by the front desk and continued walking upstairs.

I unlocked my door and sat at the desk in the corner of the room. I put my elbows on the desk and had my hands cradle my head; a few tears had escaped my eyes.

I won't be seeing Lissa for another month! It was bad enough when I left. What happens if Avery gets to her again? Will I be able to save her once again? What if I can't? What if because they left that I won't be able to save her again?

I just got Lissa to talk to Christian, befriended Alexandria, fell for Dimitri again, oh no. Dimitri, what will I do without him for another month? Then again its only a month. What could go wrong?

_I don't know Rose, he falls in love with another girl?_ I thought. No, stop thinking about that! Dimitri loves me and I love him back. We will see each other in a month! It will be legal and we will adopt a Dhampir baby who we will love no matter what.

I kind of wish we can have our own kid, but of course we can't, my god how much I wish we could. I would love to watch a mini Dimitri running around with my eyes and his skin color and hair. Or even a mini me.

I hated that Dhampir's couldn't have kids together, if we could, in five years we would have a family of four with Dimitri, a little girl, a boy and I. I guess we would just have to make do.

Anyways I just hope he doesn't find another girl for him in a month. He is attracting, sweet, smart, and a total badass. Who wouldn't want to be his.

"HELLO? EARTH TO ROSE!" I was brought back into reality when Rebecca screamed in my ear.

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled.

"You were kind of staring into thin air girl! I thought you were dead! Now don't you yell at me for making sure your alive!" Rebecca yelled in an oakie accent.

"What the hell? Why are you talking in an accent?" I said confused. She smiled and twirled around.

"You like? Aleksandr betted that I couldn't last a day talking like this, but what he doesn't know is that my old human friend was oakie so I learned from her!" She said smiling.

Rebecca was ten when she first came to the academy. She lived with her mom in Texas, a little Dhampir city called, Westminster.

She went to a normal human school while living there. So it makes sense to have human friends when your living with them.

"How much?" I asked.

"Two hundred!" She said grinning happily and twirling around again.

"You promise you won't tell him?" She pleaded. I pretended to think about it for a couple of minutes, making her anxious. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess." I said.

"Yay! Thank you!" She said.

"Okay now get you little cute ass to your bed, you're a bit hyper and it's creepin me out!" I said. She jumped and squealed.

"I had a few donuts before coming here!" I sighed and pushed her to her bed.

"What's your definition of a few?" I asked her.

"Five!" She said grinning. I finally was able to get her P.J's out and made her get dressed. I walked back to my side and did the same. I grabbed a tank top and baggy shorts and put them on.

I walked to Rebecca's side and turned off her lamp since she was too loopy to do so. I walked to my side and did the same.

I pulled the covers up and climbed in. Rebecca was asleep by the time I got comfortable. I stared into darkness for five minutes before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY REVIEW :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

**NEW CHAPTER :) so I'm about to start on the 3rd story it should be up in an hour or so. SO here you go! FOR BEING GREAT READERS AND JUST PLAIN AWESOME! **

**REVIEW so we can get to 100 reviews! So you guys get to tell me what you want me to do for the celebration of 100 reviews! :) I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**

**SO REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**I own nothing, but the characters I created and the plot line.**

**-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

A voice sliced through the heavy blanket of sleep, and I bolted up, fighting my way to consciousness.

I breathed fast and hard as I looked around the room. I glanced at Rebecca. She was sound asleep.

"Wake up." The voice said again. I jump out of bed in guardian mode and looked to the corner where the voice came from.

I relaxed when I saw that no one was there. Maybe I was just dreaming and I'm just foggy about the whole thing, taking things out of the dream and placing it in reality.

I sat back onto the bed and hugged my knees to my chest. The thing is, I don't remember anything about the dream, let alone not knowing I even had a dream.

"ROSE!" The voice pierced through the air making me jump up and scream.

Rebecca jolted awake and went into guardian mode. She looked around the room for the threat, waiting for it to attack, but relaxed when she saw it was only us in the room.

She looked at me and screamed, "What the hell Rose!"

"Someone's in here! It said my name!" She looked at me like I was crazy and shook her head.

"No one is here Rose! We are all alone." She said extending the e in alone.

"Bathroom…" The voice said again. I looked at Rebecca to see her expression, but the only expression I saw was annoyed and tired.

"Um, go back to bed. I'm going to the bathroom." She nodded and slipped back into bed.

Yeah Rose, follow the crazy voice inside your head. Your going to be that stupid girl in the horror movies that opens the closet door no matter how many times you scream for her not to even though she can't hear you.

As I walked to the bathroom, I felt my way there. I felt the beds wooden edges, the desk, and the walls. I finally made my way to the bathroom door and gently pushed it open.

I felt along the wall looking for the light witch. I found it a couple of inches away from the doorframe and flicked it on. I turned toward the mirror and looked at the girl in the reflection. She had long curly brown hair with deep dark brown eyes; with bags under it, and a full set of lips. She looked nothing compared to me, yet it was me.

I turned on the hot water and cupped some water in my hands. I splashed the water onto my face and patted it dry.

I looked back to the girl in the mirror and found that she looked more like me after I put my hair into a ponytail.

A chill ran along my spine and made me shuddered. I looked at the mirror one last time before turning around.

I jumped when I saw a pair of blue eyes a couple of inches away from mine.

"Mason?" I said, stuttering. It probably came out like m-m-m-m-m-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y-y-s-s-s-s-u-u-u-u-u-n-n-n-n, but I didn't care.

Mason died last winter when his necked was snapped by a strigoi who I then killed a few minutes later along with Elena, his "friend", with the help of Mia. They were my first two kills.

"Rose, The-weak-careful-now." He said. His words came out more like a cell phone when you go into the mountains and the other line is cutting off.

"Wait huh?" I asked.

"wards-tell-guardian-be-go." He tried saying.

"Okay I got nothing of that. You want to try talking slower so I could understand you please?" I said joking.

"Are-go-a" He said.

"Aregoa? Okay since when do you talk baby? Seriously what are you trying to say Ashford?" I said laughing.

"Rose?" A voice said behind the door with a knock.

I looked at the door and back to Mason, but before I could say anything he disappeared. Wired.

I pulled the door open and faced Rebecca.

"Privacy much?" I said rudely.

"You were talking to someone. Are you okay?" She said looking into the bathroom trying to find a living organism in the room.

"Yeah just go back to bed. I switched the light off and made my way to my bed. Rebecca stood by the door for a couple of seconds before returning to her bed.

I thought about what Mason said.

"_Rose, The-weak-careful-now. Wards-tell-guardian-be-go. Are-go-a." _What the hell was he trying to say? Why and how was in my bathroom? He's dead, I saw him die. I think. I saw him go down and I fell to him after I killed the strigoi, but where did they take him after?

Was he really in that grave of his? I fell into darkness when I closed my eyes and thought of Mason.

I really had a dream this time. I was in the school cafeteria with Chloe and Rebecca when we heard the screams outside. We rushed outside and saw a couple of guardians and students fighting some strigoi.

Damon was helping Alec kill five, Alex was helping Aleksandr, Ruby and Jessica where watching each others back, and five feet away were Aura and Natasha lying on the floor, dead. I ran my way over there when a set of arms pulled me back. Rebecca was trying to get me to get back into the cafeteria. My teeth felt wired. I felt my fangs and found them long and sharp. I was mori, and useless. Aleksandr just went down when a strigoi bit into his neck, same for Alec. Damon and Aleksandr tried getting the strigoi off of them, but it was no use. Soon Ruby and Jessica were on the floor and so was Aleksandr.

I was screaming my friend's names trying to get them, but four cold hands pulled me back. I turned to face the strigoi, but found Chloe and Rebecca, with blood red eyes and fangs. I gasped and tried to get out of their grasps. They positioned my head to the right where I saw Dimitri, Eddie, and Alexandria guarding the gang. A strigoi caught them from behind and Mia was soon taken down. Lissa tried to help, but Dimitri wouldn't let her.

Adrian was next. A power of spirit released from his body moving up to the dark sky. Christian was next. He was doing pretty good, blowing up strigoi until one snuck up behind him and snapped his neck. Lissa screamed and Dimitri and Alexandria went to defend her.

Alexandria was in the hands of the strigoi when Eddie pushed her away and the strigoi bit his neck. Alexandria and Dimitri surrounded Lissa, protecting her when Damon rushed to her side. He made sure she was okay and started killing any strigoi who dare to come near.

Chloe walked to my side and grinned evilly.

"See how weak they are? If you stay with us you can be the most powerful being on earth!" She said in my ear. Rebecca let go of my arms and ran toward Alexandria in strigoi speed.

She bit into her neck and I watched her scream and fall to the floor. I even heard my own screams, calling her name.

Lissa was crying trying to stay alive when Rebecca came back. Chloe gracefully walked toward the three and threw herself at Damon. She positioned herself to face me and watch her kill Damon.

"All you have to do is get rid of everyone you love!" She then bit into his neck. He tried fighting back, but she was too strong. I struggled in Rebecca's grasp and watched him fall to the ground.

Dimitri was telling Lissa to run when she came at them. I don't know how I heard this, but I just did.

A strigoi caught Lissa from behind and threw her into Chloe's arms.

"Thank you David." Chloe said to him. David then grabbed Dimitri with the help of another strigoi.

"Your best friend!" She screamed. She put her hands on Lissa's neck and twisted it. Lissa's eyes were wide and scared when she fell to the floor dead.

"NOOO!" I screamed. Rebecca held on tighter.

"REBECCA BRING HER HERE!" Chloe screamed. I struggled in Rebecca's grip as she walked me towards Chloe and Dimitri. Another strigoi had to be called to hold Dimitri still.

"Now the love of your life, let him go. We are all you have left. We are your family." She said. I looked at Dimitri against the window of a classroom. There in the reflection was Chloe, Rebecca, and I and me? My fangs showed, but that's not all. My eyes were blood red.

The strigoi had to punch Dimitri to keep him still and blood flowed from his nose. The smell was un bearable. Incredible. It was the best thing I have ever smelled.

I relaxed under Rebecca's grasp and she let me go.

"All you have to do is one bite, and your free." Chloe said calmly. I walked over to Dimitri and bit into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Some crazy dream huh? :) REVIEW for 100 review :D next chapter up in an hour cuz i love you guys soo much!<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**I AM SOO SORRY! :( I was supposed to get this chapter up yesterday, but I had an unexpected soccer game, it was canceled when we got there, I had to go to a soccer park for registrations for little kids. It was a busy day. So sorry again. I promise I will post two more today :) So here we are! Thanks for reading!**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Dimitri's blood flowed into my throat, tasting wonderful, I swallowed it all until he lay limp in my arms. I positioned him to face me and saw the pain and love in his eyes. I caused this. He's dead because of me! I screamed and hugged him to my chest.

My body started shaking, but it was because of the real world. I awoke with Rebecca above me with her hands on my shoulders.

"Rose!" She yelled. I sat up and was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded and wiped my forehead with my hand. I glanced at my hand and saw sweat on my palm.

"What happened?" She asked trying to calm me down.

"I don't know. I had a dream after I talked to-" I stopped myself short after realizing what I was saying.

"I knew it! You were talking to someone! Who? No one was in the bathroom, um do you have a cell phone? Wait of course not. Headmistress Casnova doesn't allow phones. Did he sneak out? Hmmm I think there's a window in the bathroom. Hmm I wonder." She said. She started to walk to the bathroom, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed.

"He-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"So it is a he! Hmm may it be your lover boy?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Something like that." I said imagining all the good times I had with Mason, including how he used to like me.

"Sorry I didn't mean-" She said comforting me.

"No I mean um okay please when I tell you this, don't call me crazy." I said in my guardian voice. She nodded once she heard my voice. Every time I did my guardian voice it means I'm being serious and not to joke around with me. My friends caught this on my 3rd day here.

I stood up and paced around the room.

"Last night I-" I started. I couldn't bring myself to say I saw a boy, who I once liked, ghost in the bathroom. I have to face it though, that I may have actually seen him.

"I-I-I saw Mason." She stared at me and laughed.

"And you tell me not to think your crazy? Seriously Rose, so you saw a boy last night. It doesn't make you crazy!" She said laughing. She walked up to me and put the back of her palm on my forehead. "Are you okay? You feel a little warm." She said

"Rebecca. Mason was the Dhampir that hunted down those strigoi last winter. He was the dhampir that was killed." Her grin fell down when I mentioned killed.

She pulled me over to the bed and sat down with me.

"Are you sure it was him? I mean could it be someone who looked a lot like him?" I shook my head and started crying.

"It was him. He had the same shade of blue in his eyes, his hair was the same red with a messy touch to it." She rubbed my back, comforting me, signaling to continue.

"He told me, _'The-weak-careful-now. Wards-tell-guardian-be-go. Are-go-a.' _I don't know what it means, but I will find out." She nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled a few things on the paper and handed it to me.

"This is what Mason said?" She asked. I nodded and passed the paper back. She thought for a minute before scribbling a few more things and passed the paper back to me.

She got up and started pacing around the room with her hands on her head. I looked down at the paper and thought at what it ment.

The-weak-careful-now. -go-a.

The weak now be careful. She crossed that last sentence out and started a new sentence.

The Wards are weak. Go tell a guardian. Be careful. Go now.

I held the paper, scrunching it up after I read it. I looked out the window to find the sun has just gone down. I read the time of the clock to find it was seven pm.

"We have to tell someone." I said. She nodded and quickly got dressed. I did the same thinking about how we would tell a guardian.

"We have to tell Damon. He is the only guardian that would believe us." She nodded as she put on her shoes. I slipped on some sandals and brushed my teeth and hair. Rebecca brushed her teeth and put her hair in a ponytail.

"I know, but is he awake?" I walked to the door, ready to leave as she finished some touch-ups to her hair.

"I don't know. We run around until we find him." She nodded and we walked out the door together.

We ran down the stairs and out the dorm. The night was cool tonight. We ran to the guardian houses and took the back door. We ran up the back stairs and made sure no one was around before knocking on Damon door.

We waited for a minute before getting no answer. I knocked again with the same response.

We ran back down and ran all over the school. Rebecca suggested we go to the guardian lounge.

We ran to the office and into the guardian lounge. Damon and Dimitri were sitting there talking and laughing. They saw us barge in and Damon stood up in alarm.

"Rose? Why you up so early?" He asked me.

"The wards. It is possible for them to get weak?" I said breathing heavily.

"Wait what? Rose you just need to get back to-"

"CAN THEY GET WEAK?" I said again. He sighed and nodded.

"Its possible, they change them every week." I looked at Rebecca and she nodded.

"We think they are weak." I said.

"Rose, the wards are fine. Just go back to bed."

"But-" I started.

"No buts. Go now." He gestured us to the door, but we stood there, hands on hips. He pursed his lips and pushed us gently out. He whispered sleep in my ear before closing the door behind him. We stood outside in the dark before actually listening to him and going back to the dorm.

Rebecca immediately fell asleep and stared snoring. I on the other hand, couldn't sleep.

I kept thinking about Mason. The alarm clock finally went off and I jumped out of bed and out the door, since I was already ready to go to school.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! THANK YOU :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 15

**2nd chapter for today :) if you didn't read the other chapter i wrote today, you wont get whats going on. So PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST :) Thanks for reading!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT LINE. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Lets reach 100 reviews! And you guys get to pick the reward :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

I raced to the gym doors and waited for Damon to get there for morning training. Breakfast in an hour away from now.

Damon pushed open the doors and walked over to me. He was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. He wasn't in his usual training clothes today.

"Big Boss, your not training with me today?" I said a little confused.

He took a big breath and held my hands.

"Rose. I'm leaving." He said gently. No, no. Not him too. He's my best friend in this whole school. I can tell him everything. Whether it's boy troubles of shadow kissed problems. He's always been there for me.

"What? Where?" I said hyperventilating.

"Rose, calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders and led me to the bleachers.

"You can't leave me. No." I said shaking my head.

'I love you Rose, and I know you fell something for me too. I just can't deal with the fact that you love Dimitri more. I'm leaving with St. Vladmir's after breakfast. No training today. Meghan and your new mentor will be arriving in a few days. I have to go say goodbye to other people, but I'll see you after breakfast, okay?" I nodded and watched him walk out of the room. After five minutes of making sure no one is coming in, I burst into tears.

Why him too? Why is everyone leaving me?

I thought back to the dream when Chloe and Rebecca killed everyone I love, just to let go of my Dhampir life. I could never let go, Strigoi or not.

It's true. I do love Dimitri, I do love Damon too, but who do I love more? I was dabating with myself until the gym doors slammed shut.

I looked at my visitor and saw Chloe's blonde hair bounce towards me.

"Hey, I thought I would find you in here. Breakfast is just ending, but you can still grab a apple before we-" She stopped short when she got closer and was able to see my face. She saw how wet my face was and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh honey! What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing my back.

"He's leaving. He's leaving!" I said crying.

"Who's leaving?"

"DAMON!" I yelled. I burst into tears and dropped my head on her neck. I didn't cry this much when Lissa told me, but when they left I could talk to Damon about it, but since he's leaving too, it made it a whole lot worse.

"Oh honey.."

After crying into Chloe's shoulder and her telling me it's going to be okay for ten minutes, we walked to the front gates. By the time we got there, St. Vladmir high school students had to be in the bus in five minutes.

"Rose!" Lissa called from ten feet away. She ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She said. I nodded and a few tears escaped.

"Stay safe. Don't hang out with Avery please. Promise me."

"I promise." She said. Mia and Eddie hugged me next. They did a group hug before retreating towards the bus. Alexandria next, then Adrian.

Christian surprisingly hugged me too.

"I'll even miss you pyro." He laughed and let go. They all left when Dimitri came up to me.

"I'm going to miss you my love." I kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before letting him go to say goodbye to others.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump and whip around. I bumped into a strong firm body.

"Woah, chill Rose." Damon said.

"Sorry you kind of freaked me out there." I said.

"Sorry." He paused and looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hands, " I'm going to miss you." He said.

"Me too Big Boss." He smiled and brought his lips down to mine. This kiss was longer than Dimitri's kiss. More Passionate. Our lips moved together like two puzzle pieces. He pulled apart and hugged me.

"I love you." I said. He pulled apart and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too." Headmistress Kirova called everyone to the bus after elementary middle school got in.

Damon kissed my forehead and walked to the bus. I watch as the gang ran to the bus laughing.

The busses left and I walked to first period alone. Chloe caught up with me halfway to the classroom and hugged me.

"You okay?" I nodded and we walked to Advanced Combat in silence.

Professor Snake was still gone, Saturday morning we found out the funeral was canceled so we didn't go to the funeral.

I walked to my mat and waited for Josh to get here. He finally got here after the bell rang and we fought the whole period. The rest of the day was a big blur.

I couldn't stop thinking about Mason. To top it off Damon was on my mind too. That kiss, made my day better, but it wasn't enough to kill all the sadness out of me.

Mori Culture was boring without Lissa. She usually kept me entertained when she would gossip about how badly Josh was a kisser. She always knew a way to make me laugh.

I even missed Adrian talking about how good a drink was the following night. I giggled out loud when Mrs Gemstone was reading. She looked up and gave me a warning eye to shut me up. I did shut up, but it didn't help me from paying attention to the class. Guardian Morgan walked into the room right when Mrs Gemstone finished the lesson.

"Good afternoon boys and girls. I just want to inform you that St. Vladmir's made it safely to the academy." We all nodded and returned back to class.

One more month, Rose. Then you can see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! Lets reach 100 reviews! And you guys get to pick what you want me to do! :D <strong>


	18. Chapter 16

**NEW CHAPTER :) okay so I need more Reviews to get to 100! Please! Once we reach to 100 you guys get to chose what you want me to do :) so yeah here you go!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE MADE UP CHARACTERS AND PLOT LINE!**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Damn it! Damn it!" I said to myself as I ran to the cafeteria. After classes I took a nap, but I over slept because when I woke up, it was twenty minutes in to lunch. It took me five minutes to get ready. Lunch is only 45 minutes long and I already wasted 25 minutes of it, 30 after running to the cafeteria. I barged in and ran to the lunch line and grabbed my lunch. After calming down, I walked to our table and sat next to Chloe. Rebecca wasn't at the table, but I was too distracted to ask any questions.

"Slept in?" Aleksandr asked. I nodded and bit into my pizza.

"You okay?" Chloe whispered in my ear. I nodded and continued eating.

"So Rose who do you think our new mentor is going to be?" I shrugged as I took a sip of my juice.

"I hope he's as hot as Damon was." All my friends just burst into laughed. I was even laughing.

"What?" She said.

"How do you know it's a he?" She thought for a minute then slumped into her seat. We laughed again and continued eating.

Someone entered the cafeteria that made everyone stay quiet. I looked at my friends and towards the door was a strigoi.

He grabbed a student and bit her. She screamed and the whole room went crazy.

"MORI GET TO THE BACK!" My friends and I screamed. They did as told and the novices stood in front of them. Four guardians finally entered the room and killed the strigoi. Nausea hit me and it reminded me of the first time I encountered a strigoi.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed as six strigoi attacked the guardians. They snuck up on them and killed them. The mori started panicking as the strigoi drew closer.

"Rose!" Aleksandr and Josh called. I nodded and the three of us ran to them. I killed three of them, Aleksandr one, and Josh two.

"Damn Hathaway. You weren't lying when people called you badass." Josh said. I smirked and backed up to the Mori.

A red light flashed above the door, indicating that strigoi are on campus. Twenty guardians ran in looking at all the dead bodies on the ground. Seeing us in front of everyone, they nodded at the three of us. They took their stance near the windows and in front of us.

They gathered around us when the coast was clear. We were in a circle. Guardians on the outside, novices in the inner part, and Mori in the inner, inner part.

They led us outside and guardians were fighting all over the place. I wanted to help so badly, but I had to protect the mori. Then I remembered, Rebecca.

I jumped out of the circle and ran to the dorms. I killed a few strigoi on the way. Hopefully the cameras all over the school showed me how many I killed for more molnijia marks to get tattooed on my back.

I reached the room and Rebecca was fighting off four striogi as much as she could. I kicked one from the behind and it turned to face me.

I fought the best I could, we only had one more strigoi until ten more snuck up from behind us and bit Rebecca. I tried to get it away from her, but one bit me too.

I felt my blood flowing out of my veins. I was about to get over taken by darkness until a cold hand was pushed to my mouth, forcing me to drink.

This can't be good. Darkness finally over took me as I thought that my dream, came true.

Chloe's POV

Rose ran towards the dorms, probably because of Rebecca. I tried to run with her, but she was too fast. I watched her run into the dorm as I was ten feet away. When I got to the doors I was grabbed from behind. Three strigoi faced me with their fangs hanging out and blood all over theire clothes. I fought pretty well. Kicking a strigoi in the leg, bringing him down, but healed quickly and got up.

Guardian Morgan came up from behind them and staking them all. She looked at me throughout my body.

"Are you okay? No bites?" She asked.

"No, but Rose and Rebecca are upstairs." Her face was shock with horror and ran into the dorm with me behind her. We reached the room to find ten strigoi surrounding a dead Rose and Rebecca. They saw us and attacked.

Guardian Morgan was able to kill six of them by herself and two of them with the help of me. Two more to go. We cornered them in a corner, but Guardian Morgan was hit from behind and fell down. I tried to help her, but a strigoi came from behind me. He held me and waited for the other Strigoi to pick Guardian Morgan up.

"Watch her die little Dhampir." He whispered in my ear.

Guardian Morgan woke up in the arms of a strigoi and she freaked out. Tried to kick him in the gut, but failed when the other strigoi grabbed her feet.

The strigoi holding her arms started laughing as he broke both of her arms.

Guardian Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs because of the pain.

"Ready to go to bed you blood whore?" He asked her. She stared at him in horror as he put his hands on her head. Guardian Morgan stared at me and sent me the love from her and wished me luck.

He twisted his arms and her neck snapped and she fell down, limp in his arms. He saw the horror in my eyes and laughed.

"Ready to be one of us?" My eyes probably got even wider because all of them laughed.

"NO! Kill me! Kill me!" I screamed. He shook his head and walked over to me. He bit into my neck and sucked my blood slowly making the pain feel even worse.

He finally stopped and I watched him bite into his wrist. He pushed his wrist into my mouth and made me drink.

I'm becoming one of the undead.


	19. Chapter 17

**Okay so here we are :) I really like this chapter. Although most writers write several chapters a day so they don't have to write the next day, but I do these all in one day. So i have no idea where I'm going with this, sort of. :) I know whats going to happen, but not enough to make a whole chapter so yeah the main events I know whats going to happen. SO REVIEW! I need those 100 reviews please :) and remember you chose what you want me to do!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND PLOT LINE ;)**

**REIVEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Rose POV

A loud scream woke me up from my deep sleep. I glanced around the room and saw that there was only a bed and a window with blinds on them. I stood up and walked over the window and threw them open. It was dark outside, so it was okay for me to wonder around. My room was pure white, nothing on the walls to indicate what time it was.

I opened the door and followed the screams coming from downstairs.

I past the living room to the den and saw a group of people surrounding a blonde girl. The room I was in had a big couch enough for eight, a single chair, a forty-two inch flat screen, and a glass table.

The glass table was pushed aside so the group of people can surround the girl. There were five strigoi surrounding her. As I got closer I realized it was no girl- it was a Mori. My guardian instincts kicked in as I drew closer. The people surrounding the mori were strigoi. I quietly stepped toward them, ready to attack. My instincts cut me short when I smelled something so wonderful. It was the best thing I ever smelled. I couldn't describe it because it smelled too good for words.

I walked closer and pushed a strigoi out of the way and they all laughed.

"Go ahead young one, you can have her." The tall one said.

I stood face to face with the mori; her veins in her neck popped out and seemed to be tempting me to bite. I wanted to suck the life out of her, drain her until she was completely dry.

My throat burned with thirst as I drew closer to her neck.

"Rose? No please no!" She screamed. I looked up into her eyes and realized who it was. It was Axie, Josh's old girlfriend; she must have been taken during the attack. Wait, if she was taken. What am I? I sprinted upstairs in inhuman speed and reached the bathroom in a matter of seconds. I shut the door behind me and looked at the girl in the mirror.

She was pale, really pale with blood shot red eyes and fangs hanging out. She sort of looked liked me, she had my hair, shape of eyes, and full lips, but she was not me. This girl in the mirror is a demon, something I promised to never happen, but yet here I am.

Why was I acting like this then? When I saw Axie, I flipped out, something a strigoi would have never done. Strigoi are workers for the devil, mean, cruel, and just plain horrible. So what's wrong with me?

Did I have a soul?

Chloe's POV

I watched as Rose walks toward the Mori and almost bites her. The girl screamed her name and she looked up confused. She ran upstairs, pushing me on the way out. I growled and ran to the Mori. I recognized her instantly and smiled.

"Axie, are you ready?" I grinned evilly. She screamed at the top of her lungs as I bit into her neck and sucked the life into me. I felt stronger, better. I'm not going to be the third best in the class no more; I will be the best in the class.

"Congrats young one, you made your first kill." They all slapped my back and took me into the living room with three couches for eight and a small bamboo table in the middle.

I sat next to the to tallest ones. The one to my right had dark black hair with small gentle looking lips. He was probably Dhampir when turned.

The one to my left was blonde with a big nose, he had thin looking lips, a lot like the lips of the guy sitting to my right.

"I'm Justin," The one to the right said. I nodded and looked at the blonde one.

"Andy," He said. I looked at the other three. There was another blonde one, a brunette, and a red head.

"I'm Tyler," The blonde said.

"Chris," Said the brunette.

"Jason," The red head said grinning.

"Yes so young one, how are you feeling?" Justin said.

"I have a have, Chloe and I feel great, strong, powerful. Which one of you turned me?" I asked them. They all pointed at Justin and I nodded.

"Are you the leader or what?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, all of the strigoi that live here are created by me. Including your two friends. We had 15 people living here, all guys, but three died three days ago during the attack."

"Okay 15 strigoi couldn't have taken down almost a whole school." I said. He shook his head and grinned evilly.

"Course not, we wanted you and your friends and that Josh guy, we heard you guys were strong Dhampir's better then most guardians out there. We weren't able to get Josh, but you three will do just fine. So we teamed up with others so they can be distractions. Rather them killed then us." I nodded and watched as two other strigoi walk in that look exactly alike, just one had dirty blonde hair and the other had blonde hair.

"Chloe, this is Robert," Justin said pointed at the dirty blonde, "and this is Rob," pointing to the plain blonde hair. "They are twins who were turned on the same day.

"Are you all Dhampir's?"

"Yes, mori are no use to us if they do not know how to fight." Andy said. They all laughed and stood up when a thump came from the stairs.

"Don't worry it's just me." Rebecca said annoyed. "Chloe," She said rudely.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"You're my problem, don't think that I didn't watch you kill Axie, you think your everything now, but your not. So suck it up and be like the rest of us." I growled at her and threw everything I had on her. She fell, but stood up in strigoi speed.

"Stop it! You girls will learn to live with each other. ALIVE! Or dead whatever." Andy screamed.

"For now until you get along, you girls need to be in separate rooms." Justin said.

"Whatever Justin, oh yeah and Chloe I woke up yesterday. Glad to see you alive-or dead whatever." Rebecca said.

"Don't play that game with me Rebecca. That keep friends close and enemies closer." I said angrily.

"Well then I guess we will be really close." She said grinning. I hissed as she turned around and walked up the stairs.

Rebecca's POV

That girl will never get what's coming to her. I stomped to my bedroom and saw Rose pace around her room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rose is the actually one Strigoi I may get along with. She is of course my best friend.

"What's wrong! Ha! Don't you do that! We are fucking strigoi Rebecca! I don't know whether to kill my self or live although choice one makes me feel better."

"What the hell?" I slowly walked toward her and looked into her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Your eyes." She ran to the bathroom and I heard a loud gasp. I ran to the bathroom and saw her eyes burn with happiness.

"Their brown! Brown!" Suddenly they turned back to red.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed.

"Maybe it's just because you just woke up a 15 minutes ago." I said.

"I hope not, I hope they stay brown." She said sadly.

"They wont." I said annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed at me.

"You are fucking strigoi rose! The best thing that could ever happen to someone! You're stronger, powerful, better than a Dhampir and Mori! We can be the best team ever!

ROSE POV

Best team ever? She is enjoying this! Being strigoi! I stormed out of the bathroom and into my room. I slammed the door and sat on the bed.

What is Lissa and all my friends think of this! My love, Dimitri. Damon, my other love. What am I going to do?

LISSA POV

"Liss! There is a senior meeting right now. In the gym." Alexandria called from across the field. I ran towards her and followed her to the gym. Headmistress Kirova was there herding students inside.

"Princess! Please on the other side of the gym is St. Luke's students I need you heal anyone that is hurt. Adrian and Avery are already there." I nodded and walked into the gym. Avery was a spirit user? Didn't see that coming. I let Alexandria sit with the group and made my way to St. Luke's. Everyone was crying, hurt, or either dead. There was about three kids and four guardians on the floor. A guardian was slowly covering them up, doing the sign of the cross.

Dimitri was there with Damon making a check list.

"Okay everyone please be quiet!" Dimitri said. All the seniors shut up. The younger's been in the elementary and middle school probably because they were in class when the attack happened.

Damon was calling row call. He called the mori first and when everyone said here he continued to the Dhampir's

"Chloe Augusto?" No response.

"Chloe Augusto?" Everyone looked around each other.

"Rose," Josh said. Everyone shut up and looked at him.

"Rebecca was in their room. Rose took off with Chloe behind her."

"Rebecca Rayne? Rose Hathaway?" Damon called. No response. I looked at Adrian and I started hyperventilating.

Everyone started whispering when Damon said their names again and no response.

"Chloe Augusto, Rose Hathaway, and Rebecca Rayne are all gone. Guardian Morgan was in their room found dead. There were four traces of blood. The girls and strigoi blood." Headmistress Casnova said. Everyone started crying and saying their doomed.

"Princess? Can you sense her." Dimitri said. He was about to break down right then and there, but he knew he couldn't, so his eyes kept sucking in the tears.

I tried sensing her, but felt nothing.

"No," I said. I broke down and burst into tears. Christian and Adrian ran to my side and held me close.

"Headmistress Casnova doesn't it seem wired that they only took those three?" Headmistress Kirova said.

"No, it doesn't one way or another those girls would have been taken. They are the best Novices I have ever seen. They may have been the reason why they attacked."

I looked at Damon and saw his eyes tear up.

"Chloe, Rose, and Rebecca can't be strigoi!" Rose's friends yelled. There was one girl who I didn't know.

"She protected us! She killed three strigoi all by her self! She would never let herself become one of the undead."

"Damn right she wouldn't" Chloe and Rebecca came out of the shadows with seven other strigoi, the tallest one, holding Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! :o haha so my friend Karen wants me to do another chapter, but I'll see so add to story alerts :) <strong>

**REVIEW! :D**


	20. Chapter 18

Here we go. Please add to your favs and story alert and all will be well xD

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE THINGS I CREATED

REVIEW :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Lissa's POV

The tall strigoi was holding tight on Rose, as she tried to break away from his grasp.

"You see, Rose over here doesn't want to be strigoi. So I was thinking that if we kill her loved ones she wouldn't try and kill herself!" Rebecca grinned evilly and stepped forward. All the guardians surrounded the students. All the novices were getting ready to attack and the mori were getting ready to run when they have the chance.

"No! I won't let you kill anyone!" Rose screamed. She growled at Rebecca and the whole gym gasped because her fangs were hanging out. That's when I noticed her eyes were red.

"How did you get in here?" Headmistress Kirova said fiercely.

"Easy, you see Rose here is still a Dhampir in a way. Chloe thinks it's because of her being shadow kissed. You little mori may have saved her life twice." Rebecca said looking at me. "Anyways! She broke the wards and here we are!" She said grinning.

She looked at our group and ran toward us in strigoi speed. She easily passed the guards without a scratch and returned with Ruby and Jessica. She set them down five feet away from Rose.

Rebecca hit Ruby below the waist and Ruby gasped in horror.

"Paralyzed from the waist down," Rebecca punched her one more time and she lay limp in her arms. "And dead." She threw Ruby into Rose's arms and Rose cradled her. Rebecca moved to Jessica. It looked like she was going to snap her neck, but before she could, Rose jumped on her and she fell across the room.

Rose pushed Jessica to the guardians as the strigoi watched. The guardians gathered everyone up, I stood next to Christian in his arms.

"YOU BITCH!" Rebecca screamed as she got up. Rebecca charged at Rose, but she easily stepped away and she fell to the ground.

Damon and Dimitri wanted to help Rose so badly, but they stayed at their post and remained still.

I glanced back to the middle of the room and saw Rebecca throw herself on top of Rose.

Rose struggled, but she couldn't get out of her grasp.

"Are you weak little Rosie? That's what you get for refusing to suck the life out of that bitch Axie." I heard a gasp from my right and saw Josh getting ready to cry.

"But you decided to run off like a scared girl and gave it to Chloe. You weakling." She grabbed her neck and prepared herself to bite. We all started screaming when she finally bit her and sucked all her strigoi blood out. Suddenly Rebecca was pushed away.

ROSE POV.

Rebecca was pushed off of me and I quickly jumped up. I reached for my neck and I quickly healed.

"Bitch." I said. I looked to my savior and saw Justin. He nodded and me and grinned. Since I met Justin I had a little soft spot for him, but he probably felt more then just a little soft spot.

Justin charged to her and held her in his arms.

"No one hurts my favorite girl in the house." He whispered in her ear. Only strigoi could hear him, but they all look surprised and gasped. He twisted her head and rip it off.

The mori cried, guardians were shocked, and the strigoi were pleased.

"I never liked her you know," Robert and Rob said at the same time. I hugged Justin and he smiled.

"Your eyes." He said.

"Are brown." I said. He nodded and sighed. Chloe jumped in between us and growled.

"You know we can always re kill her until she ends up full strigoi."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically. Chloe hissed and walked away.

"Damn Chloe, why don't you go get something to eat."

"Don't mind if I do," She gracefully made her way to the group of students and guardians, but I jumped in front of her and hissed.

"Seriously Rose! Is it your time of month or something!" She screamed.

"You realize we don't grow up so our-" She held her hand in my face and shook her head.

"I know, I took Health last year." She walked back to the group and stood there waiting.

"You do know you have to leave with us right?" I nodded and turned around. I faced the group and waved to all my friends. "I'm probably never going to see you again, so I love you all and wish you luck." I looked at Dimitri and put my hand to my heart, I did the same to Damon and walked back to the group.

They nodded and sprinted off into the night. I looked back at my old classmates one last time before running outside. The wind was blowing in my face as I ran. I went to the back of the school, where we entered, and left the school grounds. We jumped into the car and set of back home.


	21. AN MUST READ SEQUEL!

**Okay so the chapter before is the final chapter. Go to my profile for the new exciting sequel to Caught! :) Thanks for everything guys and please read the sequel!**

**-Lyssa**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	22. I'm back! Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey guy's so I'm back! You know its summer time and I have nothing to do! Well I do have summer school, but I can juggle it, considering I'm only taking one class(: But anywho, so I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and my laptop broke for a while and I finally got it fixed. So now I will be non stop writing, I will write from my phone, laptop, anything that can type. A new chapter for each of my stories will be up by Wednesday at the latest. So Im posting this onto all of my stories so I can keep you all updated. My writing strategies have changed and I promise you my stories will get better. I might even rewrite them, I'm not sure yet. I just want to thank my readers for being patient, and I love you all. So I'm going to start writing today. Thank you for staying true, and I love you all. Remember, if you think something is wrong with any of my stories, please tell me. It helps me become a better writer. I'll talk to you later then(:

~Alyssa


End file.
